I Need You Now
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Song fic of sorts and my first. I heard this song on the way home last night and it made me think of the end of S3 and how Sam and Andy will deal with everything. Intended to be a one-shot.


_**A/N: I've never written a song fic before. I was driving home tonight and heard "I Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum on the radio. The last scene of Sam at the Penny and how Andy might or might not be holding up kept running through my mind. Here goes.**_

Three hours after he sat down he realizes she's not coming. He thinks about calling her because maybe she didn't want to do this in a public place. He shakes it off and drags his sorry ass out to his truck. _Sorry indeed. Sorry_ he didn't tell her he loved her sooner, like that day in his truck when she blurted it out. She had said he didn't have to and he had appreciated that she knew he needed time. _Sorry___he waited until he almost lost her to a grenade before he told her he loved her. And most of all _sorry _for giving up without a fight like he promised he wouldn't.__

He found out the next morning at Parade why she hadn't shown when Frank announced she was out on assignment with Collins. Sam cursed himself for turning down the spot offered to him by Callaghan.

_**Flashback**_

_He was walking to Parade when he heard his name coming from the last place he expected. He turned to see Luke standing in his office door. "Got a minute Swarek?"_

_Sam grumbled but walked into Callaghan's office. "What can I do for you Detective?"_

_Luke couldn't help but chuckle a little. He took a deep breath and held up a file. "I know you know about Project Dakota." Every cop in Toronto did. He nodded. "To say that we have had a rocky past is an understatement." Both chuckled at that. "Look Sam, the truth is, you are one of _the best _UC's the service has, regardless of past incidents. I want you on the op. We need your experience."_

_He was completely floored by Callaghan's admission. Part of him wanted to say yes, to lose himself in an op and try to deal or not deal with losing Jerry and letting Andy go. The rational part of him knew that he had to _stop _running away from everything. He had to _stay_ and _deal._ He shook his head. "Thanks but I'll pass. Honestly, I'm not in the best place, best frame of mind to do an op like this right now." _

_Luke completely understood. After Andy left him he lost himself in his job even more. "I get it." He nodded. "Can I give you some advice?" Sam shrugged. "Fix things Sam. She loves you. She's _always _loved you. Everyone knows you love her too. You'll never forgive yourself if you lose her for good. Believe me, I know."_

_With that Sam walked out of the office and into Parade. He watched as she walked in with Collins. She had stopped calling him a couple of weeks ago. It nearly killed him when she did. Even if he wouldn't talk to her just knowing that she still cared kept him going. Now there was an uneasiness sitting in the pit of his stomach. He missed her so much that it hurt. _

He went through many emotions after finding out she was gone but pride was the one that shined through the most. He was proud of her for going.

Andy wasn't dealing well with leaving. She kept her mask up during working hours but at their cover apartment she was a complete mess. Most nights Nick had to pry the bottle out of her hand and hide their burner phone. He caught her one night about 3 weeks in trying to call Sam. She cried and apologized. She did her best to keep it together.

Sam's friends tried to convince him to move on but he couldn't, he _wouldn't._ He meant what he said to her and he would wait until she came home to see if there was anything left for them. The first few months were pretty rough and on more than a few nights he drank himself to sleep. He finally got himself together and started taking classes to become a Detective. It was his way of showing her he could still be a cop and be with her. He also started spending more time with his sister and her family.

He was visiting Sarah the first time it happened. It was a long weekend and the kids were able to stay up late. His niece and nephew had suckered their mom into an all night movie fest. Sarah gave up around midnight and left them to it. Around 2:30 a.m. his phone rang. All he could think was something had gone wrong at work. His niece beat him to answering it and was trying to play _keep away_. Her very feminine voice answering. "Hello?"

Sam wrestled with her. "Kate! Give me my phone!"

Andy's already barely working heart stopped at the sound of her voice and then his. She'd been thinking about him more than usual.

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.  
**_

Kate looked at the caller I.D. "It says Unknown Caller."

Sam grabbed her hand and the look on his face scared her a little. She let go and barely recognized the voice that came out of her uncle. He hoped it was her. "Hello?"

She let out a sob. The one voice she'd been dying to hear coming through the phone but it was too late. He'd moved on. Out of nowhere Nick appears and yanks the phone from her hand. "_Damn it Andy_!" He hisses out before he can disconnect the call. "Are you _tr_y_ing _to get us killed?"

Sam hears her whisper out. "_It's too late_. _He's found someone else."_

All the while Sam is calling her name. "Andy! Andy!" Then he hears the click of the call being disconnected.

Sam sits and stares at his phone. He can't believe what just happened. Kate and Mike are just staring at him. Finally it's Kate that breaks him out of it. "Uncle Sammy, are you ok?"

He looks up at her and blinks a few times before clearing his throat and saying. "Yeah kiddo." He nods. "Yeah. I'm ok."

She looks a little worried. "I'm sorry I answered your phone. Was it important?"

He gives her a pained smile and pulls her over to him. "I don't...I don't really know. Hopefully she'll, they'll call back." He had a few too many sleepless nights after that. A couple of weeks' worth actually before he decided she wasn't going to or couldn't call again.

Andy didn't get any better after that night. Nick had to keep a constant eye on her when they were home. When he tried to get her to tell him what she meant by _it's too late, _she would shut down even more.

He was at the Penny a few nights later when he heard this song on the jukebox. It hit too close to home for his liking. And he doesn't have to wonder anymore if he crosses her mind. But he does wonder if she's ok after the call. He hopes Collins will convince her that it wasn't what she thought.

_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.  
**_

They're sitting in a bar much like the AlpineInn and this song is playing on the jukebox and it's breaking her heart even more. She even finds herself looking at the door, hoping he will find her like she found him so long ago.

_****__**[Chorus:]**__**  
It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.  
**_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.**_

Oh whoa  
Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Well I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now.**_

Nick tries hard not to be mad at her because he understands, he really does. He left Gail behind and he misses her like crazy. But unlike them, Sam and Andy were not in a good place when she left. He'd decided that her holding a bomb would be the best time to tell her that he loves her. Gotta give him credit for flare but not for timing.

Nick keeps her together long enough to get them through the operation. They're swept up in one of the biggest raid's 15 Division has ever had. Sam wasn't allowed to be involved because Frank knew how he'd handle seeing her after 7 months. He was instructed to wait at the Penny. Oliver finally called him to let him know the bust went down without any problems. "How...How does she look?"

Oliver sighed and scrubbed his hand across his face. "I'm not going to lie brother. She doesn't look great. And although no one is going to question it, I'm pretty sure she was a little drunk when we picked them up."

_Shit! _It was 4:00 in the afternoon. Andy never drank like that, not even on her days off. He sighed. "Ok. What's going on now?"

Oliver looked up from his desk. "They've both been in debriefing for a while. We've all agreed to try to get them to the Penny for a drink afterwards."

Sam didn't know what to do. Maybe that wasn't the best idea for her if she was drunk already. "She should probably go home Ollie."

He knew Sam was right. "I'll get her there. What are you going to do?"

He stood up and laid down some money for his tab. "I'll be waiting." An hour later Oliver was pulling up to her building with her. Andy had tried her best to convince Oliver to let her walk but he wouldn't hear of it. He'd always felt a little fatherly towards her and so he took this time to talk to her. "Andy, what are you doing?"

She was so tired but not too tired to know what he meant. The look on his face was of total disappointment. She shrugged as she leaned her head against the window of his car. "Coping."

He sighed and shook his head. "This is not who you are McNally."

She laughed. "You just said it yourself. I'm a McNally, what else would I be doing?"

He wanted to shake her but knew it wouldn't do any good. He'd been in her shoes for a little while. He hadn't been able to salvage his marriage with Zoe and had spent more than a few days drinking himself to sleep. Sam had drug his sorry ass out of the Penny one night and nagged him until he swore he'd never do it again. He returned the favor a few months after Andy left. "Andy, you gotta get it together. You could get away with this during UC but Frank will _never _let you back on the streets like this."

She knew he was right but she wasn't sure if she cared at the moment. "Thanks for caring Shaw." He frowned at her but didn't say anything else. He didn't see Sam's truck when they pulled up to her place. He was certain that he was probably hiding it somewhere so she wouldn't get spooked. Sam had told him all about the phone call. She grabbed her bag and jumped out. "Thanks for the ride. I guess I'll see you in a few days."

Nick and Andy had been given a week off to see the department shrink and get used to being back home. "Ok. Call me if you need anything Andy, any time day or night."

She waved a goodbye as she made her way to the front door. She slowly made her way onto the elevator and up to her floor. She was digging through her bag when she stepped off and completely missed the man waiting at her door until she got there. She froze when she saw him.

Oliver text Sam to let him know Andy was home. He was standing outside of her door, waiting. He heard the elevator spring to life and his heart starting racing. He watched her stumble a little as she got off the elevator and dig around in her bag. When she looked up and saw him his heart stopped. The pain that flitted across her face was more than he could bear. Ollie was right, she didn't look good.

She barely croaked out. "What are you doing here?"

He moved over so she could get to her door and he could smell the alcohol on her. He spoke quietly. "I needed to see you."

She scoffed as she tried to open her door. Her hand wouldn't stop shaking. Sam reached out and wrapped his hand around hers. She jerked away like she had been shocked but let him unlock the door. Once it was open she just walked inside leaving him standing there. He took a minute to collect himself and followed her in. "What do you want?"

He watched as she dropped her bag and went straight to the kitchen, pulling a beer out of the refrigerator. He cleared the distance and took it away before she could even take a swallow. Holding it up he said. "This isn't you Andy."

She reached for the fridge again and he held the door closed. "You don't get to do this Sam. Not again. Go home to Kate and leave me alone."

She walked around him into the living room. He sat the beer down and followed her. "Andy, it's not what you think."

He watched as she threw herself onto the sofa. "You moved on. I get it."

He sat down in front of her and pulled her up so she was looking at him. "Listen and listen carefully. I _did not_ move on. The night you called I was at my sister's. That was my niece that answered the phone. Call Shaw and ask him. Kate and Izzy are the same age and have been friends since they were babies."

Andy had stopped breathing when he started talking. "Sam?" He nodded. They sat staring at each other for the longest time. He had moved closer and held her hands in his. She finally whispered. "_I...I would've come that night." _He nodded because he knew what it was like doing UC. "I love you Sam."

He moved over onto the sofa and took her in his arms. "I love you Andy and I'm sorry, for everything."

She curled in closer. "I'm sorry too."

They knew it was going to take time and work to get to a better place but both were happy to just being in each other's arms finally.


End file.
